Dethwish
by the Last Flowerchild
Summary: It's Toki's birthday and Pickles has no clue what to give him. In desperation, he gives Toki the right to 3 'free' wishes-he'll do ANYTHING the guitarist asks of him. Pickles/Toki slash


****WARNINGS****

**Slash, dugs/alcohol usage, and some bad language.**

**Like I've said so many times before, if you don't like, don't read.**

****DISCLAIMER****

**Nope, don't own any of the characters.**

**Reviews are love.**

**[]]][[[][]]][[[][]]][[[][]]][[[]**

"_...isn't it good, norwegian wood?"_

_~~The Beatles, Norwegian Wood_

[see A/N for explanation ^_^]

**::B I R T H D A Y::::D E T H W I S H::**

It was the big day and Toki was running all around Mordhaus like an idiot. He was sliding down staircases, pushing over Klokateers, yelling at everyone, "Today ams my birthday!"

It all made Pickles want to gag.

Of course he was really excited for the Norwegian, but at one point it just became annoying. What annoyed him the most, though, was the fact that he was a crappy gift giver. Out of everyone in the band, Toki was probably the easiest to buy presents for, but Pickles still found it hard to get something really meaningful. Then again, the drummer wasn't a meaningful guy, so he just took the easy way out and bought a giant bag of candy and then was done with it. Or at least he _was _done before he saw what huge gifts Skwisgaar was hauling into the room where the party would be. As soon as he saw it his eyes grew wide and he dropped the bottle of vodka he'd been drinking.

"Skwisgaar, what the fuck? What the hell is 'dat?"

The Swede looked over to him. In his skinny arms he held a huge present. "Ja?"

"What is it?"

"A...uh...wells, one of 'dem new big, 3D screens T.V.s that Toki ammnest been watings."

"You gat him a fuckin' big-screen T.V.?" Pickles blurted. Skwisgaar nodded.

"Uh, ja, guess I dids. It ammnest 3Ds, too."

"How are you even able to hold 'dat?"

He shrugged. _"This _ams not the gift; the present ammnest over theres. The Klokateers ams bringing it in." he scoffed and added, "As if _I'ds _haul the stupids thing in."

"What the hell?" the drummer cried. "You gat him two things?"

The Swede nodded once more and said curtly, "Pickle, why ams you yelling? It ammnest kind of ruining the whole mood."

"What happened to the fuckin' price limit?" the drummer asked. "We set a motherfuckin' thirty-dollar price limit, you dildo!"

"Hey, calms down, Pickle," he said, frowning. "I'ms sure that Toki will loves your present too. What did you gets him?"

The drummer looked down and mumbled, "Candy."

Skwisgaar let out a low chuckle and said, "Huh. Ja, so predictables."

Pickles cursed. "Shit."

Somehow everyone always managed to make him look bad, like a careless, thoughtless dildo. How much worse could it get? Surely he hadn't gotten the worst present...

"Hey, Skwisgaar, get your stupid ass over here! Go tell the stupid Klokateers where to put your present." Nathan called, walking up to them.

Skwisgaar rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "I already tolds them where to be puttings it a hundred times!"

"Well they still don't know." Nathan said before glancing over at Pickles. He frowned and inquired, "Where's your present, asshole?"

"Over 'dere on the table," he said, turning red.

"What'd you get him?"

"Candy."

He frowned and said darkly, "Great, just what we need; Toki high on a sugar rush."

"Well what'd _you _get him, huh?"

Nathan said in a low tone, careful that he couldn't be overheard by Toki, who was sneaking bites of his birthday cake, "You know that sports car he's been-"

"Are you kiddin' me?" Pickles asked, his green eyes shining with desperation. "You gat him a fuckin' car? He didn't even get his license back yet."

"That's not the point," Nathan growled. "It's his birthday, so he gets whatever he wants, and if it's a sports car, then that's what he's going to get."

Everyone knew that Toki was somewhat of a little brother to the band, but this was getting ridiculous. Pickles sighed. This sucked. When Murderface came up, he shrank back. "Hey, Murderface. What'd you get-"

"Ipod touch," he said, grinning.

Skwisgaar arched a brow. "But ammnest you gives him one for Christmas alreadys?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but that idiot'sh happy to get jusht about anything. Beshidesh, he broke the lasht twelve onesh I gave him, anyway."

The drummer rolled his eyes. "What happened to the price limit?"

Murderface frowned. "There wash a price limit?"

"Yeah, you stupid mother-douchebag! We were only supposed to spend thirty bucks at the most! Gad, I can't believe you guys. You always do 'dis, you've always gotta make me look like an assho-"

"Who ams an asshole?" Toki asked, grinning. Everyone glanced at each other and forgot the quarrel.

Skwisgaar returned Toki's smile and handed him his huge present. "Happy dildos birthday, Tokis." he said happily.

"Wowee, thanks Skwisgaar!" he said, his pale blue eyes shining brightly. "You guys ams the best!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Nathan grumbled, also giving the Norwegian his present. "Happy fuckin' birthday."

"I got you shomething too!" Murderface cried, throwing Toki his iPod touch. He hadn't even bothered to wrap it. "Guessh what it ish?"

He laughed a little and said, "Wowee, thanks, Murderface. An iPods...again."

"Fuck yeah, now where'sh the cake?"

Pickles glared at him. "Don't be such a dildo! It ain't about the cake, it's about Toki!"

"Then where ammnest your present, Pickle?" Skwisgaar asked, smiling maliciously. "Where ams your totally awesomes, amazing present that wills be blowing Toki's minds?"

Murderface ignored this and headed off in the direction of the cake. "I'm gonna go jusht watch it and make shure nobody eatsh any," he said as he went. Once he was gone, Toki opened up the iPod box and put the device in his pocket, still smiling.

"You guys am really great. I loves you." and without warning, he wrapped his arms first around Skwisgaar and gave him two kisses on each one of his cheeks. He did the same to Nathan, who wiped off his face and looked around warily.

"Yeah, right. Don't ever do that again."

"What's about you, Pickle?" Skwisgaar asked, once again turning the conversation back to the drummer. "Where ams you gift for little Toki?"

"It's...uh..." he swallowed. He couldn't give Toki that stupid bag of candy now, not after what he had just witnessed. His gift had to be great, something so amazing that he couldn't possibly be outdone again... "It's over 'dere," he said, "on that table."

"Then go gets it."

He chuckled and walked off, scratching his head and sighing, "Yeah, right."

He went and got his stupid bag of candy off from the table and bit his lip. "What'm I gonna do? What'm I gonna..." his voice trailed off when he saw a Sharpie marker a ways away. Without really knowing what he was doing, he took the marker and a nearby napkin and wrote in his big, horrible handwriting, _ONE WISH. _

And he looked at it. He didn't really know what he meant by it, but he was sure that Toki could find some meaning in it, so with that stupid scribbled napkin and his bag of candy, Pickles went back over to Nathan, Skwisgaar, and Toki, his cheeks a deep red. "Here y'go," he said, handing Toki the bag of candy and napkin. "Happy fuckin' birthday, dude."

Nathan groaned as the Norwegian ripped open the bag and took a handful of candy out. "Fucking great; now he's gonna be crazy the rest of the damn ni-"

"Wowee, thanks Pickle, thanks!" Toki cried, launching himself into the drummer's arms. He hugged him tightly and shamelessly. It almost made the drummer wish he'd forgotten the stupid present altogether.

"It's no big—hey, not so tight. You're killin' me."

He let go of him and gave him a kiss on each cheek, like he had Nathan and Skwisgaar. Unfortunately, the drummer knew it was coming, so he had time to blush deeply before Toki's lips actually brushed his cheek. Once that was done he pointed to the napkin and said, "And I owe you one stupid wish."

Toki's eyes grew wide and he was smiling widely as he exclaimed, "That ams really cool! Like a birthdays wish?"

He nodded. "Yep."

"A free ones?"

"Sure."

"Without candles or cake or any-"

"Tokis, there ammnest no rules to wishing, idiot." Skiwsgaar said, crossing his arms over his chest.

The Norwegian wasn't listening to him, though. He was hugging Pickles again and saying, "This ams be the best present ever! Thanks!"

"I already said you're welcome."

"Toki, calm down," Nathan said, chuckling awkwardly at the guitarist's embarrassing display of emotion. "You act like you've never gotten stuff for your birthday before."

"I haven'ts."

Skwisgaar's eyes grew wide. "What you mean? Your moms or dads didn't gives you nothing?"

He thought for a moment the shook his head. "Nopes, not reallys."

"Wow," Pickles said. " 'Dat's pretty fucked up, Toki."

The Norwegian shrugged. "Well it don't matters much anymore, 'cause they ams not my families; _you _ams my families and this is my best birthdays ever!"

**::::W I S H 1::::**

Needless to say, Toki Wartooth's birthday was a big deal. Next to Skwisgaar Skwigelf, he was probably the most eligible single guy on the face of the Earth, so whenever his big day rolled around every single female on the planet took notice, sending in photos of them naked and very erotic videos, begging for him to even consider the notion of taking them out on a date. Oddly enough all of the attention wasn't Toki's favorite part of his birthday; his favorite part was just celebrating with Nathan, Skwisgaar, Pickles, and Murderface at home. He loved being away from the stupid, crazy, and desperate fans that often consumed his life. In truth, he really had grown tired of the sluts and groupies. The sex was nice, but staying home with his family was nicer. That's why the celebration at the Mordhaus was a small one, though it was advertised by streamers, balloons, and presents.

Whenever the time for the party rolled around, Toki was overjoyed to have just those people, his few real friends in the world, there with him, wishing him happy birthday and giving him gifts. When it was time for the cake, Jean-Pierre brought it out. Nathan cleared his throat—he was half drunk by now, so his words were unsteady and slurred.

"Y-Yeah...hey, all you guys shut up...Pickles, I said be quiet, dickface...yeah, anyways, we're here because it's fucking Toki's birthday today, and I'm really drunk because—uh...what was I talking about?"

Skwisgaar rolled his eyes and announced, "Happy fuckings birthdays Toki, you dildo! Blows out 'dem candles!"

Toki grinned and stared into the flickering little licks of flame that danced from the wick of the candles. He thought and thought and thought until Pickles cried, "Just make a wish so we can eat!"

"Okays, okay," he said, closing his eyes. "I wish-"

"Don't say it out loud or it won't come true."

Toki glanced over at the drummer. "I thoughts there wasn't any rules to wishings."

"Pleashe jusht blow out the candlesh!" Murderface begged, rubbing his stomach. "I want shome cake!"

Without further hesitation, Toki took a deep breath and blew out the candles. They flickered and died, and Jean-Pierre proceeded to cut the cake. Of course he handed Toki the biggest piece with a warm wish of, "Pleasant birthday, Master Wartooth."

"Ja, sures. Thanks." but he didn't eat it. He passed it over to Pickles and gave him a little smile. The drummer frowned and pushed it back to him.

"No, 'dat ain't how it works. It's you're birthday, so you get the biggest piece."

"But I wants you to have it."

"But-"

"Pickle, it ams my birthday and I wants you to have it."

Pickles shrugged and took the cake. He ate it, watching Toki carefully. Jean-Pierre kept passing him large slices, but he just kept passing it on. Murderface came next, then Skwisgaar, and finally Nathan. Once everyone had a piece, he took his cake and ate it delightedly. Once it was done and over, Skwisgaar rose from his seat, patting his flat stomach and groaning.

"Gods, I ammnest full. I must've had at least—uh, ten pieces of cakes. Thanks, Tokis. Happy birthday and goodnights."

"Night, Skwisgaar. Thanks for the T.V."

Nathan left after that, and so did Murderface. Each of them said the same thing—happy birthday, goodnight_—_but when it came time for Pickles to leave, Toki grabbed onto his arm and urged him back in his seat. "No, waits. Stay with me for a while."

"I—uh, okay."

"I...wells, maybe I wants to talks to you."

He shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"Good. Follows me, please." Toki grabbed his hand and lead him outside and into the chilly September night air. The moon shone brightly down on them as the guitarist peered up at the stars. "Isn't it nice?"

They weren't that far from the front door of the Mordhaus. In fact, they were standing in the orange glow of an open window, letting the light illuminate them in the cool dark of night. Pickles peered up at the starry sky and nodded. He leaned against the cold glass of the window and said, "Yep, sure is."

He wondered why Toki had take him out here, why he had given him out of all people first piece of cake. He wanted to ask him this, but in a moment the Norwegian was holding his hand, running his thumb across the drummer's knuckles lightly. He was standing against the window as well, his head resting on Pickles' shoulder. Suddenly the drummer felt very uncomfortable.

"Uh...hey, Toki, what're you doin'? Get aff me, dude." he tried to shrug the Norwegian off him, but he wouldn't move. Instead he just stared up into Pickles' eyes with his beautiful blue ones.

Finally he said, "I likes you, Pickle."

"Yeah, great. I like me too, I guess."

"No, I means I likes you." Toki spoke with an uncharacteristic seriousness in his voice, and as Pickles thought about what he meant a small smile grew across his face. He repeated, this time with more emphasis, "I _really _likes you."

"I...huh?" The drummer felt his hands and fingers go numb and suddenly he began sweating. "What the fuck, are you talking about, Toki?"

Suddenly the guitarist was standing a ways away from him, his hands behind his back. "You knows what I wish for?" he asked.

Pickles shrugged. "I dunno."

"I wish that you woulds-"

"Can't say it." he interrupted, his green eyes becoming wide with fear at what Toki was about to say. "You can't say what you wished for or it won't come true."

The Norwegian shook his head. "Nos, I thinks it will."

"W-What makes you so sure?"

" 'Cause I thinks you _wants _to kiss me."

His mind went blank. All he could do was ask, "Huh?"

Toki grinned and suddenly he was back in the drummer's arms, hugging him tightly and snuggling up to him. "You heards what I said."

And just then an odd thought struck Pickles—Toki actually seemed _afraid. _Totally afraid and somewhat mortified at his admission. He let out a deep sigh and cursed. "God damn it, Toki. Now I've gotta make you feel better." The Norwegian didn't say anything to this. He just continued to hug Pickles as tightly as he could, until the drummer peeled him away and said, "Look, you don't gotta keep doin' 'dat. I'm not gonna go anywhere, okay?"

"You ams not going tos leave me?"

"Course I ain't, dildo. You deserve better than that on your birthday."

He seemed so small and innocent as he shrugged his shoulders and said, "I thoughts you would leave. I'm sorrys I said anything, just forget it."

"What? But _why?" _Pickles really wanted to know. He wanted to know why Toki wanted to kiss him, why _he _wanted to kiss Toki, and why he was beginning to feel as if the guitarist was the most amazing person in the whole world...what was happening to him?

Honestly, he had always loved Toki to some extent. Sometimes he had privately thought about kissing him and what it would be like to hold him, but they were just passing thoughts; he always ended up feeling ashamed of himself after thinking such things. The stranger part was that although he imagined himself doing these things to Toki, it wasn't to anyone else; not to Nathan or Skwisgaar, just Toki. He _wanted _Toki. He would even go as far to say that right then, as his blazing green eyes met the Norwegian's cool, pale blue ones, that he_ needed _Toki.

That's what made him step away from the wall and reach for the guitarist's hands. He stood there for a long while, expressionless, wordless, just holding them and running his thumb along the palm of Toki's hand, treasuring the fact that he was actually being allowed to do it now outside the realm of his dreams. The guitarist stood there, a questioning look on his face, but he knew that he didn't have to say anything. An explanation would come soon enough.

Finally the drummer let out a little chuckle and said, kissing the palm of Toki's hand, "Y'know, 'dere's always been something about you that I...I just can't...I need. I need you to be with me. Is that okay? To want you like that?"

"I don't gots any problem with its," Toki responded, looking down. "But I just don't know...I just don't knows..."

"Don't know what?"

"Ams you gonna kiss me?"

"I-" he swallowed and his stomach did a flip. "I..."

He wanted to. God, he wanted to kiss Toki so badly, but there was something inside of him that said that he shouldn't, something that said it wouldn't work out or that Toki wouldn't like it. There was that other part of him that wanted it so damn badly that he couldn't hold it back, not any more. Slowly he leaned forward and pressed his hand to Toki's cheek. Before his lips met the Norwegian's, he hesitated, peered into the other man's eyes, and saw it. He saw the same longing and mingling fear that he felt.

"Happy birthday," he whispered, pulling Toki close and pressing his lips to his.

They both melted into the kiss, letting it take them and move them in whatever way it wanted. As it deepened, Toki let Pickles place his hands on his ass and push them even closer together, to the point where they were back up against the wall, both flat against each other. The drummer's tongue entered Toki's mouth, playing and tasting and loving. He didn't know quite what he was doing, but at the deep moan that arose from the Norwegian's throat, he supposed it was good.

Then it was over and in the glowing, orange light that streamed from the open window, Pickles collapsed against the wall, panting. Toki was right next to him, his eyes wide. "Pickle, you just..."

" 'Dat was your wish, huh?" he asked, breathing deeply.

"Ja, that was it."

"Then you're happy? 'Cause I want you to be-"

Suddenly the door to the Mordhaus opened and Nathan came out, looking around suspiciously. When he saw Toki and Pickles sitting on the ground, both panting, he frowned. "Where the fuck have you two been? Running a race or something?"

Toki's face turned pale and Pickles just rolled his eyes. The Norwegian was a terrible liar, so it was he who spoke. "We was—we were just, y'know, about to go see 'dat new sports car you bought Toki."

"Oh. Right." Nathan glanced back at the house and said, "Well you two had better get back inside. The Klokateers are gonna be patrolling the grounds all night and Ofdensen told them to shoot at anything; y'know, crazy fans and Toki's birthday and all."

"Right," Pickles said, rising to his feet. Before he turned to leave, he said to Toki, "Night. See you in the morning?"

"Ja," he said, somewhat disappointed. "In the monrings. Thanks."

**::::W I S H 2::::**

Unfortunately, the morning was too far away for Pickles to wait. As he and Nathan walked into the house, he departed to the kitchen. "What do you need in there?" Nathan asked, frowning.

"I need a drink."

"Yeah, whatever," he grumbled as he walked off.

Pickles hadn't lied. He really did plan to get some more vodka...and something else. Before closing the fridge, he took out a tray of chocolate and strawberry-frosted cupcakes that a fan had brought them earlier that day. Well, the fan hadn't actually _brought_ them; after the poor kid had been shot by the Klokateers, the tray had been retrieved. In the end, Toki gotten them and read the tag: _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOKI WARTOOTH. WE LOVE YOU._

So it was sort of morbid as Pickles took a cupcake out, stuck a candle in it, and grabbed a lighter. He hurried up to Toki's room, a broad smile on his face, and knocked on the door. "What do yous want? I'm busy tryings to sleep, jackass!"

"Never too busy for me, though, right?" the drummer asked as he got the lighter out and lit the candle. Just as the wick caught fire, Toki came out and pulled him inside. The guitarist began kissing him and hugging him like crazy, nearly sobbing with joy.

"Why ams you here, Pickle? I thoughts you was goings to bed!"

"Couldn't do 'dat. It's your birthday and I got you somethin'." he presented the cupcake to Toki and said, "Sorry, but I didn't really think you were hungry for a whole slice of ca-"

"This ams perfect!" he exclaimed, taking the little cupcake and smiling. "Just yous and me! Like we am celebrating just by ourselves insteads of with Nathans and stupid Skwisgaar..."

"I thought you liked 'dem," Pickles said, going over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I dos, but with you it ams different." the Norwegian gave him a bright smile. "It ams nice."

"I couldn't just leave you alone on your fuckin' birthday." the drummer said, crossing his legs and watching as Toki ate some of the frosting.

"I wants yous with me every night," Toki commented, staring into the flickering light of the candle. "Do does this means that I get another wish?"

"Sure."

"Reallys?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Toki closed his eyes and whispered, "I wish Pickle would loves me."

It was something that the drummer barley heard. He was too busy staring at the Norwegian's muscular frame. He didn't wear a shirt when he slept, only his tight, black jeans. Pickles swallowed. "I...uh...hey, T-Toki?"

"Ja?" he peered over at him, his tongue licking at a speck of frosting that was at the corner of his mouth. The drummer shuttered.

_He's too fucking perfect. This is gonna be impossible..._

"You—uh...can I sleep in here tonight?"

His face lit up as he nodded and went over to the drummer. He plopped onto the bed beside Pickles and said, eating a little more frosting, "Ja, I woulds really likes that."

"Good, 'cause it would suck for you to spend your birthday night alone, y'know?"

"Um-hum." Toki said, biting into the cupcake and licking his lips. "This ams good. You want some?"

"Sure. I-" Toki was holding a piece out to him. The drummer ate it right from his fingers and swallowed, his cheeks flaming. God damn it, why did he always have to blush like an idiot? "Thanks, Toki."

"You likes it?"

"Yeah. It's..." his eyes were staring at the hard muscles of Toki's abs as he breathed, "...delicious."

"That ams good." and in a second he was kissing Pickles again, climbing on top of him and forcing him into the mattress. He tasted so damn good, like the strawberry frosting of the cupcake. The drummer let out a little moan, one that he tried to stifle, and slapped at the Norwegian's ass.

It was an instinctive thing. He always touched the asses of every girl he kissed. He didn't know why, but it was just what he did. He was an ass guy, as weird as that was, and Toki's was incredible. Perfect. When the guitarist pulled away and sat up, he felt disappointed.

"Pickle, why you grabs my-"

"You kiss good," he interrupted, biting his lip. "Real good."

Toki smiled a little. "Thanks you."

Pickles laid back on the bed and in an instant Toki was resting his head on the drummer's stomach, looking up at the ceiling. "Toki, I...I..." he swallowed, tried to say it, but couldn't. It was just too soon, too weird. _I love you, _he thought. _I just wish I could say it._

But Toki didn't get it. He closed his eyes and said, his voice full of hurt, "I knows, Pickle. You don't haves to loves me. It ams alright."

"But I-"

"This ams just good enough, laying here with you, 'cause I loves _you _and I guess that ams all that's important, huh?"

He asked quietly, "You love me?"

Toki nodded. "Ja, I always have. When I mets you I couldn't help it; you ams funny and nice and cute, especially when you ams drunk."

"You think I'm funny?"

The Norwegian peered up at him, the corners of his mouth twisted upwards in a shy little smile. "Um-hmm, but I really loves how you looks when you ams drunk; you sort of stumble arounds and kind of close your eyes." he lifted his head from Pickles' stomach and sat up. Carefully, he leaned down and gave the drummer another kiss. "I really likes your eyes too. They ams the nicest things I ever saw."

"I—you..." Pickles struggled to find words, and finally came up with, "...Gad, you're amazing." his hand brushed some of Toki's hair away from his perfect face. He traced the line of his jaw and repeated, "Fuckin' amazing...I just can't...it's like-"

"So nice." Toki whispered, brushing his lips along the drummer's neck.

"-Toki, I love you." he finally said, closing his eyes and waiting for the impact of rejection. There was none. There was just Toki, pressing his body against the drummer's and molding his lips to his.

"For hows long?" he asked once he ended the kiss.

Pickles swallowed and admitted, "Since forever. You're a really cool person, Toki. I can never take my mind aff you."

The guitarist laughed and held the drummer's face in his hands, his lips brushing against every inch of skin he could find. He hadn't noticed it before, but Pickles had light freckles on his face and arms. Yes, he certainly was _very _Irish-American. This only made Toki love him all the more. Everything about Pickles he loved—his eyes, his smile, how he had held his hand outside...suddenly he got an idea. He jumped off Pickles and went over to where his bag of candy was. He dug in it and pulled out the napkin that read, _ONE WISH._

"Pickle, I wants to use my wish now, please." he said, coming back over to the drummer and presenting him with the napkin.

He grinned. "Dude, you ain't gotta ask."

"But I ams going to wish about _you."_

"About me what?

Toki put a finger to his lips, motioning for silence from the drummer, held the napkin against his heart, and closed his eyes. "I wish that he woulds love me all night." once he had made his wish he threw the napkin to the side and climbed on Pickles. "There, now you haves to dos it! I wished it!"

Pickles placed his hands on the Norwegian's thin hips and said, "You just wasted a fuckin' wish, idiot. I was gonna stay with you anyway."

"No, Pickle. I means _love _me all night."

His mouth dropped open. "I—you want me to _what?"_

"_Loves _me, Pickle. Loves me."

The drummer chuckled. This was like ever dream he'd ever had in his whole life. Carefully, his hands traveled to Toki's ass again. "Like I said, I was gonna do 'dat anyway." and he urged Toki down onto the bed and kissed him again and again, until he had to pull away for air. Only then did he let his hands travel up and down Toki's wonderfully defined abs.

The Norwegian shifted under his touch and let out a little moan. "I likes you doing that."

"You like this?" now his hands went down and touched the erection that was showing thru Toki's jeans.

"Oh Gods, yeah. If we stays together after tonight, cans you touch me likes that all the time?"

Pickles grinned. "Fuck yeah, if you like it."

"Mm-hmm, hells yes I loves it." and he undid his belt and said, "I wants you to dos it..." he slid off his pants. "...until I tells you to stop."

"Uh-huh." he wrapped his arms around Toki's waist and pulled him into his arms. "You know how much I love you?"

"A lots, I guess."

"Yeah, so damn much. Come here." he ran a hand thru the Norwegian's hair and kissed his forehead. "But I can't imagine what it's gonna be like tomorrow when you kick me outta your room."

"I'lls never kick you out." he whispered, snuggling close to Pickles. "Ands I wants to wish for somethings else."

"Can't do 'dat," Pickles said softly, kissing him again. "You already used your wish; that would be cheating."

Toki shook his head and said playfully, "No it ams not. It ams _my _birthday, sos I can wish as much as I wants to."

"Fine," the drummer said, smiling smugly. "But the more you wish the more I might just decide to nat listen to you."

**::::W I S H 3::::**

Toki let out a content little sigh and allowed Pickles to run his hands along the small of his back. He shifted under his warm touch and closed his pale eyes, thinking about just how perfect this all was. Finally he said, "I wish that yous would ask me out."

"Like on a date or somethin'?"

He nodded and pleaded, "Please, Pickle! It woulds be so funs, you and mes together! We coulds go to the movies ands-"

"You mean in_ public? _As in everyone know we were together like 'dat?"

Toki's eyes opened and he stared up into Pickles' face. "Ja, of course. That ams the point." when the drummer said nothing, only turned red and looked away, the guitarist added, "Unless you just don't _wants _to gos out with me. I can understands; I mean, it's not like I ams anything special. I just hoped that you woulds likes me by now."

"I _do _like you."

"Then why don'ts you want to go out with me?"

"It's nat that I don't want to, it's just that I can't make myself ask you out." Pickles said, giving him a timid little smile. "You make me shy."

The Norwegian couldn't help but laugh at this and hug the drummer a little tighter. "It ams okay, 'cause you makes me shy too."

"But if we're both shy then whose gonna ask the other one out?"

"Is...umm...do yous want to..." he blushed and sat up. Pickles' hands gently made their way to the guitarist's hips.

"Fuck it; it's _your _birthday. Toki, do you wanna-"

"...gos out with me?"

They both stared at each other and laughed. Toki fell back into Pickles' arms. "I was goings to ask you if you woulds have given me one more-"

"A damn second, Toki, 'dat's all I needed."

"Sorrys."

"Yeah, me too." They were both silent for a moment before he laughed and wondered aloud, "Wait, what the fuck are you sorry about?"

"I don'ts know, but I just thought I shoulds say it." the guitarist answered with a shrug. He paused before inquiring, "So we ams together now, right? I means really, really together?"

"Yeah." Pickles said, grinning. "I guess we are."

"That ams really good! Wes did good, huh?"

"Sure we did." he brushed some of Toki's long, brown hair away from his face. "I want to see your eyes. I like your eyes."

He smiled in his sweet, boyish way and said, his pale eyes shining with affection, "Okays, whatever you want, Pickle, I ams yours."

"For how long, though?"

"For as longs as you wants me."

"That's good enough for me."

**[]]][[[][]]][[[][]]][[[][]]][[[]**

****A/N****

**This story has been sitting on my flash drive for a while, so I decided to finally finish typing it up and edit it. Hope you enjoyed and yes, I will be writing more Pickles/Toki stuff. Also, I noticed how amazingly adorable Pickles is when he's drunk in _Rehabklok. _Wasn't he just adorable? In reference ot the quote at the top, it's from a Beatles song called _Norwegian Wood. _It's not as bad as it sounds, because in the song 'norwegian wood' is supposed to be a metaphor for marijuana. I heard the song and always promised myself that I'd find some way to quote it, so here it is. Anyways, thanks for reading and remember that reviews are love.**

**Peace & Love**


End file.
